Somewhere only we know
by badassnifficorn
Summary: Kurt couldn't break up with Blaine, not after all this. But Blaine can't shake the thought from his mind when Kurt asks if they can talk alone. Klaine.
1. In which Blaine worries

"Blaine!" Kurt Hummel called out, as he ran along the sidewalk toward his boyfriend.  
Blaine turned to him, and gave him a huge grin, and swept him into a bear hug, a few old ladies glared at them from a bench a yard or so away,  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes, then turning back to Blaine he spoke again, "Come on Blainers, let's go into the woods!" He gestured to a patch of old growth trees.  
"Alright," Blaine agreed, "Hey, whats in the box?" he had just noticed the small box Kurt was clutching to his chest as if it were a life or death situtation.  
Kurt smiled micheviously, "I'll tell you later," They began to walk through the trees, Blaine couldn't get the box off his mind and barely noticed when Kurt stopped walking, Kurt poked him and Blaine snapped into real life again,  
"Oh," he whispered, looking around him. They'd stopped at a small stream surronded by water lilies, a few dragonflies zipped around, resting ever so often on one of the lily buds. It was a place that Kurt and Blaine had found on there first date. A place only they knew. Somewhere only we know. Blaines mind shut off.  
"This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go Some where only we know," the lyrics played in his head over and over again, was Kurt breaking up with him?  
"Blaine." Kurt hesitated before saying, "I have something to ask you,"  
Oh, god. Blaines mind raced, he was getting dumped by Kurt!  
"I hope you say yes," Kurt bent on one knee and pulled out the box.  
Blaines heart stopped. From pounding to nothing in a split second.  
"Blaine Anderson Warbler." Kurt began,  
"If thats an engagment ring, my answer is yes," Blaine said loudly, quoting something Kurt had too said a year ago.  
"Let me finish." Kurt started over, "Blaine Anderson Warbler, will you... Marry me?"  
"Yes," Blaine whispered, overcome with joy. He brought his hand to his mouth and fought back tears, "yes, yes, yes yes!" He pounced on Kurt and hugged him, "Yes!" He repeated, sitting up from the laughing Kurt and kissing him.  
"I'm so glad you said yes, Blaine." Kurt said, once they'd pulled apart, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you,"  
"I love you Kurt,"  
Kurt smiled, with no hesitation he replied, "I love you too, Blaine,"


	2. In which Kurt suggests Zero Gravity

**Disclaimer for both chapters, cause I forgot: I own nothing! NOTHING NOTHING NOT A GOD DAMN THING, OK? GET OFF MY BACK!**

"Oh my gosh, Blaine!" Kurt annouced, hopping up and down in excitement.  
"What?" Blaine poked his head out around the door that connected the living room to the kitchen,  
"I found the perfect place for the wedding!"  
Blaine put the tempeture on low and walked over to where Kurt stood next to the computer, "Ok, where?" he asked, wiping his hands on a towel.  
"You're going to laugh," Kurt said, sheepishly,  
"I could never laugh at you, Kurt. You know that," Blaine said, kissing the top of his head lightly,  
"And thats why I love you," Kurt joked, "You're the only one who doesn't laugh,"  
"Tell me Kurt,"  
"Ok, ok, so you know how in the world record book," Kurt began  
"The world record book." Blaine repeated, biting back a chuckle  
"Don't laugh! Well, there was this couple, that got married in a zero gravity airplane, that went up and down until,"  
Blaine burst out laughing,  
"BLAINE!" Kurt fumed, whacking his boyfriend on the head, "I'm serious! We could be the first gay couple married in zero gravity," Kurt assumed a dreamy look,  
"We could also be the first gay couple to be wed in Ohio,"  
"Yuck, Ohio's gross, too many bad memories!"  
"You moved to NYC 2 years ago and you're already a NY snob!"  
"Am not!" Kurt fired back, with a giggle,  
"Are too," Blaine took Kurts hand and pulled him into a tight hug, "I won't laugh again, where ever you want to be married, thats where we'll do it, Ok?"  
"You should have a say to, Blainers,"  
"I love you, Kurt, I want you to be happy, you come first,"  
Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the kiss,  
"I love you too, so much, I'm so glad we're getting married!"  
"Me too, babe, me too,"  
Kurt grinned and pushed his way out of Blaines arms, "We still need to plan!"  
"You're killing me Kurt,"  
"Oh, I know,"

**Reviews are sexy.**

**TBC**


	3. In which cookies are threatened

**Hope you enjoy Klaine fluff. I promise it's going to get more plot. PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own, Nothing to sell.**

**I made that up. Wow, I should be famous.**

Kurt opened his eyes to the sound of cheeping birds and smiled, feeling the warmth of a sleeping Blaine beside him was the best feeling possiable. He rolled over and stared intently at Blaines face, he had beautiful eyelashes that cast shadows on his tanned cheeks and beautiful dark brown hair, that Kurt had put a petetion up for getting rid of the gel.  
Even though the only signers were himself, Brittany Nick and Jeff. But he was pretty sure Nick and Jeff thought it was a petition for more cookies in the mens bathroom. Which as weird as it sounds, actually exsisted.  
He ran his fingers through Blaines hair and grimaced at all the goo that came off, Blaine's eyelids flickered and he mumbled, "I love you,".  
Kurt smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him, "I love you too," he whispered a second before their lips met.  
Blaines eyes opened and he blinked up at Kurt, with a small smile and kissed him back. They rested together like that, before Blaine pulled away and put on a face of mock anger, "What ungodly time is this, ?"  
"This ungodly time is," Kurt checked his watch, "9:27 am,"  
"Ungodly," Blaine said shaking his head,  
"Excuse me, I seem to recall a certain someone waking me up at 5 am to go bowling,"  
"I was drunk,"  
"7 am the next day because Nick and Jeff weren't at their dorms?"  
"That was serious, they could have died,"  
"4 am because you smelt cookies cooking next door and you couldn't sleep,"  
"Why were they baking cookies at 4 in the mourning? It was a mystery! It needed solv-"  
Kurt silenced him with another kiss, his eyes sparkling as he pulled away,  
"Okay, maybe I can let it go," Blaine said, weakly, staring at Kurt with wide eyes.  
"Great, now, we need to plan our wedding, and-"  
"Kurt..."  
"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine, confused as to why Blaine wasn't as interested in planning the wedding as him,  
"Its 9 in the morning on a weekend, I'm not going to be any help what so ever,"  
Kurt sighed and shrugged, "fine, I'll just give the cookies I'm going to bake to Rachel, she apperciates me!"  
"No!" Blaine sat up and climbed out of bed, "C'mon, c'mon lets go! This weddings not going to plan its self!"  
Kurt laughed, "alright then Blaine,"

**Reviews are sexy.**

**TBC**


	4. In which Paris isn't good enough

**I'm sorry, don't hurt me.**

**I promised plot.. and... **

**Disclaimer: TO THE DIS TO THE CLAIM TO THE ER! OH NOTHING IS OWNED NO NOTHING!**

Blaine fingers raced along the key's of his laptop, every once and a while glancing over at Kurt, who was busy preparing some dinner that smelt already twice as good as Blaine's dinner last night.  
"Kurt, honey, what about London?" Blaine called out, after reading an article on best places for marriage,  
"smelly," Kurt called back, he seemed to have a compliant about every place Blaine looked up. It really bugged Blaine,  
"Paris, what do you have against Paris?"  
"Crowded," Kurt called back, oblivious to the sarcasm in the other boys voice  
"Ugh!" Blaine slammed shut his computer and stalked into the kitchen,  
"Oi! Away from the cuboards! Dinners in the oven!" Kurt waved his spoon at Blaine  
"I was just getting a beer, or is that illegl too?" Blaine bit his lip,  
"Well... You are underage.." Kurt hesitated, as he turned to face the fuming Blaine, "Whats wrong Blainers?"  
"Nothings wrong sweetie." Blaine said, quietly, opening the beer with a bottle opener, "I'm perfectly fine,"  
Kurt could tell the words were forced but decided not to push him on it, "Don't have a cow," he muttered, stirring the pasta. Blaine only called Kurt sweetie when he was upset, "Listen," he turned back to Blaine, "take a break, okay? I can't have you all grumpy," Kurt said, trying to sound reasuring,  
"Sure, sure, I'll be in the living room," Blaine walked back out, in a much better mood.  
Kurt stirred the pot one more time and then the timer went off and he turned off the heat.  
He mixed the sauce in with the pasta, and added meatballs. Knowing how hard Blaine had worked, Kurt had prepared his favourite meal.  
Kurt quickly dumped it into 2 bowls and carried them out to the living room, "Baby I made pasta." Kurt said, smiling and placing the bowl in front of his soon-to-be-husband.  
"YES! Thanks!" Blaine smiled and grabbed the bowl in front of him.  
"Do you want to watch something?"  
"Sure!"  
Kurt stood and walked to their movie slection, he picked up a movie at random and put in the VCR player.  
The familer beginning to Rent began,  
"525,600 minutes," sang the choir, and Blaine groaned,  
"I hate Rent!" he grumbled,  
"what?" Kurt spun around in his chair, "why didn't you tell me? I love Rent!"  
"I hate it! No plot except gay couples!"  
"Honey, thats the story of our life,"  
"No its not! Rent is so unrealistic!"  
Kurt and Blaine fell silent, and just glared at eachother. This was their first arguement since they left school. And it sucked.

**SORRY!**

**Reviews are sexy no matter how harsh**

**T B C**


	5. In which green doesn't go with pants

**Hey! Sorry for taking a while...**

**Sooo... Yeah. Pumpkins.**

**Disclaimer: Naught is to be owned by I, badassnifficorn, nor was anything claimed to be.**

Blaine rolled over. He glanced at the clock, it was past 4 am already and he hadn't slept all night. He felt bad for snapping at Kurt, even if it was just about Rent. He looked at the back of Kurts sleeping head, and inched closer,  
"Kurt?" he whispered, careful to wake him if he was sleeping, there was no reply, "Kurt, I'm sorry, I was just a little high strung from all the wedding planning,"  
Kurts breathing slowed, "its alright, Blainers." he whispered back, reaching behind him to grab Blaines hand,  
"I'm glad," Blaine smiled slightly and grabbed Kurts hand tightly.

Kurt woke up, feeling better.  
Like Blaine, he hadn't slept at all until Blaine and him spoke.  
He reached over to touch the other sleeping boys face, and gently rubbed his cheek, "Blaine you awake, sweetie?"  
"Mhmmm," muttered Blaine, rolling to face Kurt.  
Everytime Blaine looked at Kurt it amazed him how someone so beautiful would date him. Kurt was perfect.  
Blaine had never seen anyone as beautiful as his boyfriend. Never.  
Kurt seemed to sense Blaine was thinking about him, and he gave a smile, which lit up Blaines heart.  
Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on his forehead,  
Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaines next and kissed him on the mouth.  
All tension disapeared as they cuddled in their bed.  
Minutes passed. Hours passed.  
Finally, at around 10, Blaine sat up and climbed out of bed, leaving Kurt laying in the bed.  
"I'm going to get dressed," Blaine said, pulling off his shirt.  
Kurt smiled and tried to lay in the bed in a seductive pose, with his legs on top of eachother and a hand of his calf. He gave a small smirk.  
Blaine sat down on the bed still shirtless and kissed him again, "you're so adorable!" he whispered,  
"Not sexy?" Kurt gave a fake pout and pushed him away playfully,  
"So sexy, and gorgeous and amazing," Blaine stood and pulled on another shirt,  
"Oh, I know," Kurt winked and sat up, and stood up and walked to his closet, "what should I wear?" he muttered, rubbing his imaginairy beard,  
"That." Blaine answered, pointing at a green vest.  
"Why?"  
Blaine sighed, "why not?"  
Kurt made a face and shook his head, "green doesn't go with the pants I was going to wear,"  
"Then wear different pants,"  
Kurt turned around to stare at Blaine, "No! Fine, don't help,"  
Blaine fell back on the bed and struggled not to punch the pillow, "wear. whatever. you. want."  
"Don't snap at me!" Kurt said, holding his hands out in the air,  
"I'm sorry," muttered Blaine, rolling over to face the wall, "I'm going to bed,"  
"Its... 1 pm, Blaine, are you okay?"  
"I didn't sleep well last night,"  
"Okay, but-"  
Something boiled over in Blaine, and he stood up and stalked out of the room, "I'm going for a walk," he whispered, disapearing into the hallway and slamming the door behind him, leaving a befuddled Kurt standing, holding a hairbrush staring open mouthed at the door.

**No! Blaine! DONT LEAVE!**

**He he he.**

**Reviews are sexy!**

**TBC**


	6. In which Kurt hesitated

**So heres what you missed on SWOWN:**

**Kurt proposed. Blaine said yes. Blaine got mad. Kurt made pasta. Kurt doesn't like green vests. Blaine got mad. Blaine ran away. **

**And thats what you missed on SWOWN!**

**Disclaimer: NO**

Blaine strolled along the road, kicking a rock over and over with the toe of his boot.  
He paid attention to nothing except he racing mind, Kurt was perfect, and they were perfect together. So why were they fighting about every little thing?  
Everything Kurt did annoyed him. His obsessive hair brushing, his clothes, his musicals, his perfection, his cooking.  
Blaine fell down to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk, and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. It began to rain, which suited his mood perfectly. He didn't move, he just lay there.  
A few people gave him weird looks, passing by, and a few sympathic.  
Until,  
"BLAINE!"  
Blaine looked up breifly and saw Kurt running toward him, "Blaine!" Kurt arrived next to Blaine and crouched down,  
"Kurt," murmured Blaine, not looking up,  
"Blaine, oh Blaine, hon," Kurt reached down and stroked his face, "Blaine look at me,"  
Blaine didn't want to, but he glanced up at Kurt, who's perfect hair was flopping down under the weight of the rain and perfect face was wet and red.  
Kurt had been crying before he came,  
"Kurt," Blaine repeated, moving to face him,  
Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, he ran his fingers through Blaines dark curls and smiled a little bit,  
"I'm sorry for pushing you over the edge, honey, I'm just stressed out,"  
"Maybe we should wait to get married." Blaine whispered, ignoring the stared they were getting for kissing in the middle of the sidewalk,  
"What?" Kurt pulled away, "No! We, but, us... Blaine!"  
"No thats not what I meant, I just,"  
"I know what you meant Blaine," Kurt whispered,  
"No! I want to marry you, but, there is too much stress for both of us," Blaine tried to reason,  
But Kurt seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Maybe you're right, Blaine, maybe we should wait?" he formed the statement as a question,  
"I," Blaine began, "I dont know what to do, Kurt, I love you more then anyone in this whole world, but maybe we're rushing in,"  
"Maybe you're right," Kurt replied, standing up and turning away from Blaine,  
"Kurt!" Blaine stood up and reached out for his hand,  
"Its fine, it is, I don't mind, we can wait," Kurt said, too quickly, turning around to face Blaine, "I, I just love you so much!"  
"I love you too, Kurt, so much, I don't ever want to be apart from you,"  
Kurt paused and gave him a huge smile, "me either,"  
Blaine hesitated and studied Kurt, Kurt hesitated, why did he hesitate?

**:( **

**Sorry darlings!**

**Reviews are sexy!  
TBC TBC TBC?**


	7. In which I say goodbye

Thanks for all the support and love! I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction for the time being, because school, my tv shows and all my many many many friends (jk I have like 3) are too hard to balance with Fanfiction, I will come back, hopefully with better writing. But for the time being, I love you all and you rock and stuff.


End file.
